Né pour servire son village
by Stuxnet
Summary: Naruto n'est pas retrouvé par le 3 eme hokage mais par Danzo et la racine. Il sera alors entrainé à servir konoha dans l'ombre et deviendra le rempart de konoha contre ses ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Konoha venait tout juste d'échapper à la destruction totale.

Le démon renard à neuf queues avait inexpliquablement était libéré créant une panique générale .

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, Kyubi fut pris d'assault par des chaînes très particulières et disparut peu de temps après, laissant le Hokage ainsi que sa femme pour mort.

Seul leur enfant, Naruto, vivait encore. Le 3ème Hokage ainsi que de nombreux ninjas convergèrent vers le lieu où se situait précédemment le renard.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 2 minutes d'arriver sur le champ de bataille quand survint 5 ninjas à coté du berceau de Naruto.

4 d'entre eux portaient des masques représentants des animaux et étaient chacuns armés d'un sabre.

Le dernier, plus vieux que les autres, avait la moitié de son visage recouvert d'un bandage.

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Danzo ainsi que de la racine.

Ce dernier ordonna à ses anbus de prendre Naruto avec eux, puis, disparèrent.

Le 3ème Hokage arriva alors avec ses hommes et constata avec effroi que Minato et Kushina étaient morts pour protéger le village de Kyubi. Après s'être attardé sur les cadavres de l'Hokage et de sa femme, il regarda à coté d'eux et vit un berceau vide.

Des recherches furent lancés pour retrouver Naruto mais, hélas, sans succés...

 _ **5 ans plus tard:**_

Un jeune blond venait tout juste de se réveiller dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était vide à l'expection du lit dans lequel se trouvait l'enfant ainsi que d'une petite table située près de la porte.

Le fils de défunt hokage avait bien grandi et contemplait sa vie en sous-sols. Depuis l'année derniere où il était devenu indépendant, sa vie se résumait à apprendre à lire avec un anbu et à apprendre le réglement de la Racine. Ses seuls contactes étant ce ninja et Danzo qui venait, de temps en temps, assister aux séances. Naruto se préparait alors à passer une journée banale et ennuyante à étudier des pages dont il n'en comprenait pas la moitié. Cependant, ceci ne se passa pas comme il le pensait ...

A peine levé, la porte s'ouvrit et Danzo entra, lentement, dans la pièce. Celui-ci observa chaque recoin de la chambre du blond avant de porter son regard sur ce dernier. Il resta planté au milieu de la salle à étudier cet enfant puis, déclara:

Viens avec moi gamin

Il sortit, accompagné timidement de Naruto qui sortait pour la première fois de sa chambre avec le vieil homme. Ils traversèrent couloir sur couloirs avant de finalement arriver dans un gigantesque trou, ouvert, où se croisait de nombreux tuyaux d'égouts. Ils se trouvaient sur la seule parcelle qui permettait de passer d'un côté du trou à l'autre.

A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vas commencer à t'entrainer pour servir ton village. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne revasseras plus dans ta chambre pendant que des ninja se battent pour ta liberté. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne te reposeras plus jusqu'à ce que tu aies un niveau acceptable pour un membre de la racine. C'est ce jour-là et seulement celui-ci que tu me reverras. Pour se faire, je vais te confier à mes meilleurs anbus pour que tu soies le plus grand rempart contre les autres nations de Konoha.

Danzo se recula et claqua des doigts. Aussitôt, 3 ninjas masqués apparurent, le genou posé au sol.

Je te présente tes instructeurs. A ma droite se trouve Kaneda qui t'enseignera le taijustu, c'est-à-dire, l'art de se battre au corps à corps. Derrière moi, il s'agit de Zech qui t'apprendra le kenjustu. Enfin, voici Aika qui sera ton sensei en ninjustu.

Il se retourna, fit quelques pas puis dit:

J'ai placé beaucoup d'espoirs en toi jeune uzumaki ... Ne me déçois pas!

Il s'en alla finalement, disparaissant dans l'ombre du tunnel situé à l'opposé de la pacerelle. Naruto observa alors les 3 anbus se trouvant devant lui ayant chacun un masque différent. L'anbu chargée de lui enseigner le ninjustu s'avança et prit la parole :

Tes cours seront divisés chaque journée de façon à ce que tu travailles chacun des arts quotidiennement. Le matin tu commenceras avec Zech pour le maniment du Katana. Puis tu enchaineras sur le Taijustu avec Kaneda sur le combat rapproché. Enfin tu finiras avec le Ninjustu avec moi-même en fin d'après-midi jusqu'à tard le soir. As-tu des questions ?

Naruto fit timidement non de la tête, impressionné par les adultes se trouvant de lui.

Autre chose, reprit Aika, ta formation visera à détruire tous tes sentiments enfantins inutiles dans le monde ninja. Si tu as tout compris, ta formation commence maintenant Naruto Uzumaki.

Aika et Kaneda disparurent simultanément de la pacerelle et Zech s'avança.

Suis- moi gamin ... dit-il en se tournant et marchant vers le tunnel.

Naruto courrut alors pour rattraper cet homme. Tous les deux s'enfonçèrent alors dans les ténebres du repère de la Racine.

Après plusieurs minutes, ils arrivèrent sur un terrain d'entrainement. Celui-ci était très étendu et uniquement composé d'une table au centre de celui-ci avec 2 épées en bois. Dans les coins de cette pièce s'entrainaient différents paires d'anbus avec une vitesse et un technique impressionnante pour le jeune garçon. Les coûps étaient portés dans l'intention de faire un maxium mal à l'autre. Ceci effraya l'esprit de Naruto mais continua à suivre son sensei.

Ce dernier prit les deux épées et en jeta une à Naruto. Celui-ci ne réussit pas à la rattraper et l'épée d'entrainement tomba.

Ramasse-la ! Ordonna l'anbu d'une voie forte.

Naruto se précipita sur le sabre mais au moment de se saisir de l'épée, Zech tapa sa main avec son katana. Naruto surpris et resentant une forte douleur à sa main tomba à l'arrière. Il reléva sa tête et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. L'anbu mit alors son épée devant sa tête et dit séchement :

Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "Ramasse-la" ?

Les larmes du jeune blond s'intensifièrent et il se prit la tête entre ses mains demandant à l'anbu d'arrêter de lui faire mal.

Tu te fous de ma gueule gamin ? On est ici pour former un ninja et qui plus est un anbu de la racine. L'élite des ninjas chargés de défendre Konoha. On a pas besoin d'un chouineur mais d'un tueur ! Cria-t-il.

Il contiua à le taper avec son katana pendant une bonne minute. Naruto hurlait de douleur et l'implorer d'arrêter. Mais celui-ci continuait de le frapper. Cela dura 5 minutes de plus. Les cris de Naruto s'arrêterent alors. Le jeune uzumaki fit alors une roulade, passa entre les jambes de l'anbu et prit son arme d'entrainement.

Zech se retourna et vit Naruto se tenir difficilement debout mais avec des yeux rouges sangs. Le blond courrut alors vers l'anbu, tout en libérant sa rage, à une vitesse phénoménal et distribua de puissants coups à l'anbu. Ceux-ci furent, certes désordonnés et contrés par Zech, mais d'une puissante digne d'un adulte. Ceci étonna grandement l'anbu qui para un énième coup d'épée du jeune enfant et balaya ses jambes le faisant ainsi tomber.

Naruto reprit alors ses esprits, étonné de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et se demandant d'où venait cette colère et cette puissance.

Zech, lui, sourit derrière son masque, sachant parfaitement l'origine de ce chakra et de ces yeux rouges, et releva Naruto. Il commenca alors à lui expliquer les bases du Kenjustu et le fit travailler durant toute la matinée.

Naruto fut beaucoup plus sérieux et plus concentré mais de temps en temps, ses yeux s'humidifiaient à causede la douleur qui était de plus en plus présente.

Il finit ainsi l'entrainement matinnal difficilement. Zech l'amena ensuite dans une salle, ressemblant plus ou mois à une cantine où tous les anbus se situaient. Il put se ressourcer briévement avant de reprendre l'entrainement, cette fois-ci en Taijustu avec Kaneda. L'après-midi se passa de la même façon que la matinée. Naruto pratiqua avec la même dureté le combat au corps à corps que le kenjustu.

En fin de journée, Aika vint le chercher pour son ultime séance.

Cette fois-ci, ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle tout aussi large que la première mais vide.

Pour ton dernier entrainement jeune uzumaki, tu vas apprendre le Ninjustu qui est l'usage du chakra qui peuple chaque corps à des fins guerries. Celui-ci est à l'origine des plus puissantes techniques qui existent à l'heure actuelle. Il peut prendre 5 natures différentes : Raiton, Suiton, Katon, Doton et Futon.

Chaque nature domine et est dominée par une nature. Tu apprendras durant tes séances quelle est ou sont tes natures. Bien, nous allons commencer par le début : arriver à utiliser son chakra contenu dans ton corps ...

L'entrainement fut difficile mais Naruto arriva finalement à libérer une faible quantité de chakra à la fin de celui-ci. Il fut ensuite ramené dans sa chambre avec des bandages sur pratiquement tout son corps où il tomba raid-mort sur son lit.

A l'opposé du repère de la racine, Danzo écoutait le récit de chacun des instructeurs du blond. Il sembla satisfait de la première journée de son protégé.

Ainsi, l'entrainement de Naruto continua pendant des mois et des mois de plus en plus intenses et de plus en dures...


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 **7 ans plus tard...**

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever sur le monde shinobi. Konoha se réveillait petit à petit tandis que l'équipe de nuit venait de se faire remplacer par les gardes de jour.

A quelques kilomètres d'ici, un ninja avec un masque de renard pliait son campement. Ses vêtements, ses cheveux blonds et son armure étaient couverts de sang. Outre ce fait, son apparence ressemblait parfaitement à un anbu. Il était, de plus, muni d'un sabre à l'arrière de son dos ainsi que d'un petit sac à dos où il ranga sa tente.

Quand il eut fini, il disparut et se diriga à toute vitesse vers un endroit que seul lui et la racine semblait connaître. Au bout d'une demi-heure de course, il arriva finalement à l'entrée d'un souterrain, caché à la base par la végétation.

Il continua de courir à travers les couloirs pour finalement arriver sur un pont entouré par des tuyeaux d'égouts. Sur cette pacerelle se tenait un vieil homme debout avec sa canne, semblant s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Il quitta immédiatemment cet état et se retourna pour accueillir le jeune ninja.

Ce dernier s'arréta à 5 mètres de lui et posa un genou à terre en signe de respect.

\- Comment s'est déroulée la mission Naruto ? Dit le vieil homme

\- Elle s'est passée comme vous l'avez voulu Danzo-sama, repondit Naruto

\- Bien, après t'être lavé, tu pourras rejoindre ton terrain d'entrainement habituel. Je te convoquerai demain pour ta nouvelle mission. Tu peux disposer.

Naruto disparut alors de la pacerelle, laissant Danzo seul. Il se dirigea vers les douches de la racine, le seul endroit où il avait déjà vu le visage d'autres anbus. Par ailleurs, cette fois-ci, il fut seul.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde, enleva ses vêtements et se mit sous l'eau. Tout en se levant, il en profita également pour nettoyer son armure ainsi que son sabre du sang dû à la mission.

Une fois fini, il partit dans sa chambre qui n'avait aucunement changé depuis 7 ans et changea ses vêtements et son armure pour une autre paire en tout point identique.

Enfin, il se diriga vers son terrain d'entrainement où ses maitres l'attendaient. Il s'entraina toute la journée, toujours à la recherche de la perfection. A l'heure actuelle, celui-ci maitrisait des techniques de type Futon, Raiton et Katon. Il y avait un an de cela, il avait également passé un pacte avec Kyubi avec qui il partageait de nombreux points de vu dont le goût pour tuer. Le démon renard, ayant été impressionné des capacités ainsi que du raisonnement de son hôte accepta pour la première fois de collaborer avec un humain.

Ses techniques étaient assez diversifiées et chacune pouvait tuer. Mais les justu qu'ils avaient pu apprendre grâce à son pacte avec Kyubi étaient encore plus terrifiantes, à un tel point qu'il ne les maitrisait toujours pas totalement. La plus puissante de son répertoire était la Bombe Bijuu, une technique mélangeant le chakra positif et le chakra négatif. Naruto pouvait certes créer des sphères d'une taille imposante mais n'arrivait pas, lors de l'utilisation du mode bijuu, à convertir cette orbe en un faisceau qui aurait l'avantage d'être plus concentré, plus précis, et de ce fait, beaucoup plus puissant contre ses adversaires. Par conséquent, il lançait sa sphère une fois formée provoquant une gigantesque explosion mais avec une faible précision.

Enfin, il s'était nettement amélioré en Taijustu et était devenu un as dans le maniement du sabre qui était devenu son arme favorite pour tuer.

Le lendemain à l'aube, Naruto alla retrouver Danzo sur le pont habituel. Ce dernier commença alors à lui expliquer le but de cette mission.

\- Bien, à partir d'aujourd'hui va commencer une mission à long terme pour toi. Mais avant tout, laisse-moi t'expliquer le contexte. Comme tu le sais, le clan Uchiha a été massacré i ans par Itachi Uchiha, qui , est à ce jour le dernier représentant de son clan avec son frère. Malgré les avantages de ce massacre pour la stabilité politique du village, le sharingan est une arme redoutable qui ne doit, en aucun cas, être perdue. Par conséquent, on se doit de protéger Sasuke et de le manipuler afin de ne pas reproduire ce qu'il s'est passé avec ses ancêtres. Il y a également une forte probabilité pour que Itachi vienne voir l'évolution de son jeune frère. Ceci peut-être une chance d'en apprendre plus sur le groupe nommé "Akatsuki" qu'il a rejoint et peut éventuellement nous permettre de l'attraper. Attention, ceci ne sera pas simple: Itachi était considéré comme un génie avant de quitter le village. Il a donc dû s'améliorer depuis ces 5 années et doit avoir acquéri un incroyable niveau. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à négocier avec le 3 ème Hokage de mettre un anbu dans l'équipe de genin que Sasuke Uchiha va intégrer. Cela n'a pas été simple: nous avons dû écrire des lettres d'enlévements, des menaces de morts et même financer des groupes de nukenins afin d'être crédible dans cette opération. C'est pourquoi tu n'as pas le droit d'échouer : Sasuke Uchiha doit rester à Konoha. S'il essaie de s'enfuir, je t'autorise à lui briser ses membres jusqu'au dernier afin de l'en empêcher. Me suis-je fais comprendre ?

\- Parfaitement Danzo-sama, répondit le jeune blond.

\- Bien. Demain aura lieu la répartition des équipes. Sasuke se retrouvera dans l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi, un ancien anbu de l'Hokage. Il faudra faire attention à ce que ceului-ci, ainsi que le 3ème Hokage ne découvre pas ta véritable identité. Ce qui veut dire qu'en leur présence, tu ne pourras pas utiliser le pouvoir de ton démon. A l'heure qu'il est, le monde shinobi croit que l'hôte de Kyubi est mort avec son démon. Cela nous donne un avantage de la surprise très intéressant qu'il ne faut en aucun cas perdre. Bref, tu as rendez-vous demain à 9h sur le terrain d'entrainement de l'équipe 7 où Kakashi arrivera avec ton protégé. Tu logeras dans un appartement du centre-ville où mes ordres te seront transmis. Quant aux genins de cette équipe, on leur dira qu'en raison de leur niveau exceptionnel, un anbu sera attribué à leur équipe afin de conserver leur avance sur les autres équipes. Bien, si tu n'as plus de questions tu peux disposer.

Naruto disparut et sa journée se passa de façon habituelle, avec ses entrainements dans les différents arts ninja.

Le jour d'après, Naruto se leva à 7h afin de se préparer pour sa première grande mission de protection. Pendant une bonne heure, il transfera ses affaires de sa chambre de la racine vers sa nouvelle demeure. Cependant, bien que celle-ci était nettement plus grande que sa précedente, elle ne possédait qu'un matelat une couverture, un coussin et un frigo. Bref, le confort de la racine allait le suivre même durant cette mission.

Puis, il se mit en route et arriva au terrain d'entrainement avec 30 minutes d'avance. Il patienta pendant de longues minutes et s'aperçut vite que son équipe n'était pas à l'heure. Ceci constituait le premier changement majeur avec la racine. En conséquence, il s'assaya et se mit à regarder le ciel.

A 10 h, il sentit enfin des personnes arriver. Il se releva et observa les silhouettes approcher. L'adulte, qui possédait des cheveux argentés et qui avait masqué la moité de son visage, ne pouvait être que Kakashi. Il était accompagné de deux gamins du même âge qui lui. Celui à sa droite était un garçon, cheveux noires, avançant la tête haute, fier de lui. Cela ne pouvait être que Sasuke Uchha. Celui à sa gauche était une fille avec les cheveux roses qui regardait discrètement son camarade.

Naruto prit une grande respiration après avoir observé les deux genins ainsi que leur maitre et s'avança vers eux. L'anbu au masque de renard s'inclina légerement une fois devant eux et prit la parole:

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je me nomme N et je dois intégrer votre équipe Kakashi-sensei, dit-il sans émotion.

Kakashi observa briévemment le jeune de la racine tout en se méfiant de lui. Il savait que Danzo était son mentor et ce que cela signifiait. Il avait d'ailleurs protester à l'idée qu'un anbu de la racine intégre son équipe mais le 3ème Hokage n'avait rien voulu entendre.

\- Bonjour, je serai le responsable de cette équipe, dit-il froidement. Je te présente Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiha. Je sais qu'à la racine on ne vous enseigne pas forcément la sociabilité mais ils seront tes collègues tant que tu resteras dans ce groupe. J'espère que tu saisis que cela signifie.

\- Absolument, répondit simplement le jeune blond

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réuni, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez plus en détails. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez faire plus tard et quelles sont vos occupations en dehors de la vie de ninja. Sakura, commence.

\- Euh ok dit-elle timidement, alors moi c'est Sakura Haruno, j'ai 12 ans, j'aime sortir avec ma copine Ino et rester avec une certaine personne et mon rêve pour plus tard serait de vivre avec cette personne, continua-t-elle tout en regardant Sasuke.

Naruto trouva cela tout bonnement pitoyable. Selon lui, elle n'avait aucune caractéristique pour devenir une ninja qui se respecte. Enfin bref, il allait falloir faire avec cette gamine. Il se concentra alots sur l'objectif de sa mission qui allait prendre la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 12 ans, je n'aime pas grand chose dans la vie et durant mon temps libre, je m'entraine durement. Mon seul et unique objectif est de tuer une personne qui m'a ôté tout ce qui était important pour moi dans la vie.

Naruto trouva cela directement plus intéressant. Malgré le fait qu'il ait rigolé intérieurement en entendant "s'entrainer durement", ce désir de vengeance pourrait être un avantage pour convertir Sasuke à la cause de la racine. Alors qu'il continuait de réfléchir, les visages des 3 autres se tournèrent vers lui. Il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à cette étape qu'il jugeait inutile, tout simplement.

\- Je me nomme N, j'ai également 12 ans et ma vie se résume à m'entrainer et à servir mon village.

Les 2 genins furent assez supris du peu de détails fournis ainsi que du ton employé. Déjà que la voix de Sasuke n'était pas très chalereuse, là, c'était totalement dénudé d'émotions. En revanche, ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Kakashi qui avait déjà recontré des anbus de la racine et qui savait par conséquent à quoi s'attendre.

\- Et vous sensei ? Demanda timidement Sakura

\- A part que je suis votre votre sensei et que je me nomme Kakashi, le reste est totalement inutile pour vous. Bref, pour cette première journée, j'aimerais voir votre niveau individuel ainsi qu'en équipe.

Il sortit de sa poche deux clochettes qu'il montra à ses élèves.

\- Bien, vous devrez vous emparer de ces deux clochettes. Si vous échouez, vous serez soit renvoyés à l'académie soit à la racine pour ta part N. Alors un conseil, ne me décevez pas, dit-il avant de disparaitre.

*Ca y est, les choses sérieuses commencent* se dit Naruto avant de partir se cacher avec ses camarades.

Il allait pouvoir voir ce que vallait ce Kakashi et surout, Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Cela faisait plus de 5 minutes que les apprentis ninjas étaient partis se cacher tandis que Kakashi était resté au centre du terrain d'entrainement, un livre à la main. Selon le ninja copieur, ce test serait une formalité pour lui et celui-ci visait plus à leur faire comprendre l'importance du travail d'équipe. Une mentalité qui avait été façonnée par la dernière guerre ninja au prix de la vie de son équipe. En effet, il était le seul survivant: le 4ème Hokage était mort en protégant le village, Rin en se sacrifiant pour le village et Obito afin de les sauver. Ceci avait réussi à faire évoluer la mentalité de Kakashi, pourtant très solitaire au début. Il contait donc faire de même à la génération suivante en priant pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas le même sort qu'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto s'étaient éparpillés autour du terrain d'entrainement, observant leur futur sensei ou attendant que l'un d'entre eux ouvre le bal.

Kakashi attendit 5 minutes de plus puis, voyant qu'ils ne se regroupaient pas, poussa un long soupir et disparut réapparaissant derrière la jeune ninja aux cheveux roses. Il la plongea facilement dans un genjustu puis passa au suivant : Sasuke.

Cela ne se passa pas du tout de la même façon. Sasuke s'apperçut bien vite qu'il avait été repéré et décida de sortir à découvert sur le terrain, incitant son adversaire à se montrer. Rien ne bougea pendant un certain temps puis, soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui.

\- Bonjour Sasuke, fit Kakashi avec un sourir sonnant très faux

\- Et mer.. commença Sasuke en se retournant brutalement

Il croisa ses bras pour parrer l'attaque de son sensei qu'il le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Il se receptionna immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin. Il enchaina quelques mudras avant de déclarer :

\- Katon : Boule de feu suprême !

Une boule de feu d'une taille assez conséquente pour un genin sortit de sa bouche et fila sur Kakashi.

A quelques mètres de là, Naruto observait le combat et fut étonné par la technique du jeune Uchiwa. Face à la technique employée, il comprit de suite le potentiel que pourrait développer Sasuke avec l'entrainement appropriée. Etant en pleiene refléxion sur le jeune garçon, il fut tiré de sa bulle quand il ressentit une présence arriver à toute vitesse sur lui dans son dos. Avec une rapidité déconsertante, il sortit son épée, se retourna et trancha littéralement tout le corps de son adversaire. Celui-ci n'était autre qu'un Kakashi qui disparut aprés avoir été griévemment blessé par le jeune blond. Naruto se reconcentra alors sur le combat en cours.

Kakashi avait facilement esquivé la boule du feu du jeune Uchiwa et subissait maintenant ses attaques au corps à corps. Le ninja aux cheveux argentés se contentait de contrer chaque coups de Sasuke, sans pour autant lui renvoyer la pareille. L'échange continua pendant 2 minutes. Le genin fit alors un saut en arrière et commença une série de signes différents de la précedente et déclara :

\- Katon : Balsamine!

De petites boules de feu se dirigèrent alors vers son sensei. Par ailleurs, celles-ci n'étaient rien comparées à la première et de ce fait, Kakashi l'évita d'autant plus facilement. Jugeant qu'il en avait assez vu, Kakashi se mit alors à courir vers un Sasuke à bout de force. Il allait lui porter le coup final signifiant la fin du combat pour lui quand Naruto apparut devant lui et para son coups de poing en croisant ses bras. Le pied du jeune blond partit alors à une vitesse halluciante, obligeant Kakashi à se protéger et reculer. Sasuke regarda alors le jeune anbu lui tendre sa main. Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes puis prit sa main et se releva. Il fit ainsi de nouveau face à Kakashi.

Celui était étonné que Naruto soit intervenu. Il s'attendait à avoir un loup solitaire ne pensant qu'à lui et à sa mission mais finalement, celui-ci avait protégé un de ses camarades.

\- Bien Sasuke, étais-tu prêt à reprendre le combat ? Demanda Naruto sans quitter des yeux leur adversaire

\- Hn, fit le jeune Uchiwa en guise de réponse

Celui-ci était quelque peu agacé qu'un ninja inconnu vienne l'aider pour un simple combat mais également étonné de la réaction de Naruto au Taijustu.

Les 2 s'élançèrent alors sur Kakashi à toute vitesse, engageant ainsi un long combat à corps. L'homme aux cheveux argentés avait d'ailleurs beaucoups plus de difficultés à contrer tous les coups. La rapidité de Naruto ne cessait d'augmenter alors que derrière son masque se dessinait petit à petit un sourire. Ce combat semblait offrir à Naruto une joie immense non seulement parce qu'il se battait pour la première fois contre un "vrai" ninja de Konoha, mais en plus au côté du dernier Uchiwa actuellement en vie dans le village de la feuille.

Sentant que sa défense allait céder, Kakashi se retira du combat au Taijustu en effectuant un saut.

\- Katon : Embrasement infernal du dragon, dit-il après une série de signes

Un énorme dragon de feu se forma alors devant le ninja copieur. Sasuke fut très surpris de la puissance de ce justu mais ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant et réplica avec tout ce qui lui restait de chakra.

\- Katon : Boule de feu suprême, hurla-t-il

Une boule de feu semblable à la première se forma difficilement. Naruto, lui, sourit et fit à son tour une série de mudras.

\- Futon : Le souffle destructeur!

Une énorme bourrasque de vent se forma alors qui vint renforcer l'attaque de Sasuke et donna une technique d'une puissance impressionante. Les deux justus s'entrechoquèrent et la boule de feu de Sasuke déchira le dragon de Kakashi et finissa sa course dans les airs, se dissipant peu à peu. Cependant, le ninja copieur n'avait subi aucun dégât de cette attaque combinée et se situait toujours face à eux. Il avait levé son bandeau et laissait apparaitre son Sharingan.

Le jeune Uchiwa, à cours de chakra, s'écroula au sol. Kakashi ne baissa cependant pas sa garde et se préparait à une autre attaque du jeune anbu. Celui-ci était entrain de fixer le jeune uchiwa, puis, se laissa tomber sur les fesses et déclara:

\- J'abandonne

Le ninja copieur ne pouvait pas le voir mais sur le visage de Naruto se dessinait un sourire vicieux. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à se battre d'avantage et à montrer une autre technique de son arsenal si le derniere genin était à terre.

Kakashi baissa alors sa garde ainsi que son bandeau et se rapprocha des deux genins. Il envoya également un clone chercher Sakura qui était toujours prise dans un genjustu.

5 minutes plus tard, les ninjas étaient rassemblés devant leur sensei. Sasuke avait toujours une respiration très rapide et récuperait du combat. Sakura s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Enfin, Naruto était presque allongé et regardait Sasuke.

\- Bien, vous avez donc échoué à me prendre mes clochettes. Cependant, après un début cathastrophique, la fin fut intéressante quand Sasuke et N se sont battus côte à côte. Si il n'y avait qu'un chose que vous devriez garder de cet entrainement, ça sera ça : le travail d'équipe. Sakura, il faudra que tu t'entraines d'avantage et n'hésite pas à rejoindre tes compagnons pour t'améliorer. Sasuke, tes techniques Katon sont plutôt intéressantes pour un genin. Cependant, il faudra que tu travailles ton Taijustu ainsi que ta condition physique. N, je suppose que ce n'est pas à moi de t'entrainer donc je n'ai rien à te dire.

Kakashi continua de décrire son avis sur ce premier test pendant quelques minutes puis libéra les jeunes ninjas. Ceux-ci se regardèrent avant que Sakura s'exprime:

\- Ce n'est pas grave Sasuke si tu n'as pas réussi. Personne n'a jamais pris les clochettes de Kakashi lors de la première évaluation. Je suis également certaine que notre sensei a été éblouï de tes capacités!

\- Comment peux-tu dire ceci alors que tu étais inconsciente pendant la confrontation entre Sasuke et Kakashi? Demanda avec un faux air naif Naruto

\- Beh ... euh ... je connais Sasuke et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il a fini premier de l'académie ninja. Ca sera le plus grand ninja de tous les temps, j'en suis sûr! Dit Sakura toute rouge

\- Ahlala ... Ce mythe de l'académie ninja ... A part apprendre à créer un clone, je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette enseigne, répondit Naruto avec un certain ton provocateur

\- Est-ce que tu serais entrain d'insinuer que je suis nul N ? Rétorqua immédiatement Sasuke

\- Pas du tout Sasuke, dit Naruto avec un sourire derrière son masque, juste que l'académie ne forme pas de vrais ninjas

\- Cela voudrait dire que le 3ème et le 4ème Hokage n'étaient pas de vrais ninjas selon toi N ? Demanda Sakura

\- Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose. Seulement ils auraient pu être bien meilleurs avec l'entrainement approprié. Déja rien que l'idée que vous ayez attendu d'être entrés dans cette école pour commencer à vous entrainer est une blague.

\- Au pire, si on est si mauvais que ça, pourquoi ne m'affronterais-tu pas N? Lança Sasuke

Naruto se leva immédiatement:

\- A l'heure acutelle, cela serait un combat totalement inutile Sasuke... Bon, je vous laisse. Entrainez-vous bien pour notre première mission, dit-il avant de disparaitre du terrain d'entrainement.

Sasuke se leva également et rentra chez lui, tout en maudissant N qui l'avait ouvertement provoqué. Bah, de toutes façons, c'était seulement un jeune anbu qui avait un peu trop confiance en lui car il maitrisait une bonne technique futon et qui nécissite d'être recadré. Un Uchiwa ne peut finalement pas être dépassé par un inconnu sans clan ni nom.

Sakura, elle, fit de même en pensant à Naruto et ses paroles. Comment avait-il osé provoquer le génie Uchiwa ? Le garçon le plus cool de tous les temps? Le futur plus grand ninja de tous les temps ? Bref, c'était un garçon inconscient de qui il avait en face.

Naruto, pendant ce temps, alla faire son rapport à Danzo:

\- Je t'écoute Naruto, lança ce dernier

\- Sasuke a pour l'instant un très faible niveau Danzo-sama. Je compte ainsi jouer sur cette corde sensible ainsi que sur son objectif de tuer Itachi pour l'amener chez nous. La gamine qui est avec nous n'est, pour l'instant, d'aucune utilité. Demain commncera notre première mission qui consistera à escorter un homme et le protéger durant la construction d'un pont. C'est tout ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle Danzo-sama.

\- Bien, sache qu'il y a des risques que tu te fasses attaquer par un déserteur nommé Zabuza ainsi que son alcolyte. Je t'ordonne de les éliminer tous les deux et en aucuns cas ile ne doit arriver quelque chose à Sasuke. Pour la fille et Kakashi, cela n'a pas d'importance. Bien tu peux disposer.

Naruto passa ainsi le reste de la journée à s'entrainer avec d'autres anbus puis partit dans sa chambre et étudia plus en détails la vie de ses compagnons.

Le lendemain, l'équipe 7 se retrouva dans le bureau du Hokage où celui-ci expliqua exactement la même chose que ce que Naruto avait dit à Danzo. Puis entra un vieil homme sentant l'alcool à des kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Bonjours, je me nomme Tazuna et c'est moi que vous devrez me protéger ... QUOI ?! Mais ce ne sont que des gamins Hokage-sama! J'avais demandé de vrais ninjas moi, se lamenta Tazuna

Pratiquement toutes les personnes furent assez génés des propos et l'atitude du vieil homme mais le 3ème Hokage réussit à faire accepter à Tazuna l'équipe de Kakashi.

Ceux-ci se mirent ainsi en route vers le futur chantier qu'ils devraient protéger, apparement, de simples délinquants. Seulement Naruto savait ce qui les attendait réellement et il avait hâte de pouvoir tuer de nouveau...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Naruto et son équipe étaient arrivés sur le chantier et vieillait à la sécurité du projet. La journée venait juste de se terminer et les ninjas étaient rentrés à l'auberge qui les accueillait non-loin du pont. Kakashi lisait un livre, Sakura se prélassait dans un bain et Sasuke s'entrainait dehors sur le contrôle du chakra. Quant à Naruto, il était assis dans sa chambre et méditait sur ce qui allait se passer demain. Il savait que Zabuza et son alcolyte Haku passeraient à l'action demain, le dernier jour avant la fin de leur mission. Il réfléchissait surtout à la manière dont se déroulerait le combat. Devait-il aider Sasuke? Kakashi? Ne rien faire ?

Il resta assis sur le sol jusqu'à minuit et décida finalement qu'il ne ferait rien sauf si le jeune Uchiwa était en danger de mort.

Le lendemain, l'équipe 7 se leva tôt pour accompagner Tazuna. Il avait plu durant la nuit et la route était remplie de petites flaques d'eau.

A la moitié du chemin, un shuriken fut lançè à toute vitesse en direction de Kakashi qui l'esquiva de justesse. Les 4 ninjas se rassemblèrent autour de Tazuna, kunaî en main pour la plupart (sauf Naruto). Zabuza sortit d'une flaque d'eau et Haku sortit de la forêt et se mit à côté de lui.

Kakashi connaissait bien Zabuza ainsi que ses techniques et savait qu'il serait très dur de le battre sur terrain mouillé. Leur seule chance: courrir jusqu'au pont. Kakashi donna ses consignes et lança un fumigéne avant de fuir avec Tazuna. Cependant, le déserteur se lança à leur poursuite avec son équpier.

L'équipe 7 fut rattrapée juste avant le pont et Zabuza sauta au-dessus d'eux pour se placer entre eux et le pont.

Ils étaient encerclés par le tueur de pays de l'eau et Haku.

\- N, Sakura, Sasuke, occupez-vous de celui au masque. Je prends Zabuza, dit Kakashi

\- Tu t'occupes de moi Kakashi? lança Zabuza avant de l'attaquer avec son énorme sabre.

Le combat commença entre Kakashi et le ninja déserteur. A l'arrière, les hostilités n'avaient pas encore commencé. Naruto avait les bras croisés, Sakura tenanit un kunai et Sasuke était prêt à dégainer.

\- Tu t'en charges Sasuke ? Ou je dois m'y coller ? Dit Naruto avec un ton provocateur

Une tactique qui marcha car Sasuke se plaça devant.

\- Vous m'avez bien l'air confiants pour de jeunes ninjas, répondit Haku, on ne vous apprend pas à ne pas sous-estimer ses adversaires à Konoha?

En guise de réponse, Sasuke fonça sur elle. Celle-ci enchaina les signes et créa des miroirs tout autour de Sasuke et rentra dans l'un d'entre eux. Naruto se retenait de se frapper la tête: Cet idiot était trop facilement tombé dans son piège. Enfin bref, il allait quand même voir comment il se débrouillerait face à un ennemi qui le surpassait en situtation réelle.

Haku commença à se déplacer de miroir en miroir tout en lançant des aiguilles sur Sasuke qui les esquivait tant bien que mal. Il réplica en lançant à son tour des kunais qui vinrent se fracasser contre les miroirs, ne laissant même pas une égratinure à leur surface.

Le combat continua ansi pendant quelques miutes. Sasuke savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir le rythme indéfinement. Il s'arréta alors et enchaina quelques mudras avant de prononcer:

\- Katon, Boule de feu suprême

Une boule de feu fonça sur le miroir sur lequel se situait Hanku. Celle-ci se contenta seulement de changer de miroir avant que la boule de feu ne touche l'endroit où elle se situait. Le miroir en question fut pulvérisé à l'impact mais n'eut pas de conséquence sur l'adversaire de Sasuke. Au contraire, Sasuke avait utilisé une bonne partie de son chakra pour former une telle attaque. Si son visage arborait une expression de confiance, à l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était totalement l'inverse.

En effet, Haku avait formé une trentaine de miroirs autour de lui et son attaque la plus puissante n'avait eu raison que d'un seul d'entre eux. En sachant qu'il devrait continuer à esquiver les aiguilles de son adversaire, il estima qu'il lui restait 2 attaques katon au maximum. Il fallait donc qu'il trouve une nouvelle stratégie, une qui oblige son adversaire à sortir à découvert.

Naruto observait aux côtés de Tazuna l'attitude du jeune Uchiwa. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi affrontait Zabuza dans un combat au corps-à-corps. L'énorme sabre du déserteur donnait beaucoup de mal à Kakashi qui n'arrivait pas à infliger des dégats importants à son ennemi.

Sakura se situait au près de Naruto toujours avec son kunai en main.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Haku perdit littéralement patience devant ce combat qui n'en finissait plus et décida de sauter de miroir en miroir, c'est-à-dire, elle sortait d'un miroir, se retrouvant ainsi à découvert, jettait ses aiguilles à un distance de moins en moins grande de Sasuke, puis plongeait dans un autre miroir.

Sasuke y vit sa chance : au moment où Haku quitta sa protection, il sauta vers elle et entama sa série de signes. La distance les séparant dimunait à une vitesse fulgurante. Cependant, Haku aussi y vit une opportunité. En effet, à cette distance, il était presque impossible qu'elle loupe sa cible. Les deux combattant lançèrent leurs attaques qui touchèrent chacun leur cible.

Sasuke fut touché par 4 aiguilles dont une qui s'enfonça dans sa jambe. Haku se prit, quant à elle, la boule de feu à bout portant, qui l'emporta vers un de ses miroirs. Celui-ci se brisa sous l'impact et la boule de feu explosa. La fumée qui en résulta cachait le corps de Haku et Sasuke n'arrivait pas à déterminer si son ennemi était vaincu. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, l'Uchiwa put constater l'étendu des dégtas sur le corps du ninja. Elle était brulée sur pratiquement toutes les parties de son corps. Seul son visage toujours caché par son masque (qui avait noirci sous la chaleur) était intact.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Haku souffrait terriblement de ses blessures et éprouvait une rage immense contre Sasuke qui venait juste de retirer l'aiguille de sa jambe. Elle créa plusieurs clones et fonçèrent dans les miroirs. Chacun avait maintenant un Haku et il était impossible à Sasuke de déterminer lequel était l'orginal. Les aiguilles pleuvaient sur Sasuke qui n'arrivait plus à toutes les esquiver. Des égratinures se formaient alors un peu partout sur son corps. Ajouté à cela la blessure à sa jambe, Sasuke allait bientôt perdre le combat.

Naruto jugea donc qu'il était temps d'intervenir et de mettre fin à ce combat. Sasuke venait juste de poser un genou à terre, presque à court d'énergie et la douleur de sa jambe devenait insoutenable. Haku estima qu'il était temps d'achever le dernier Uchiwa de Konoha. Elle sortit de son miroir et fonça sur Sasuke. Alors qu'elle allait planter son kunai dans le coeur du jeune garçon, celle-ci se prit un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. En conséquence, elle fut propulsée sur l'un de ses mirois qui se brisa au moment de la collision.

Haku roula sur sur quelques mètres avant de percuter le rebord du pont. Elle cracha instantanément un gerbe de sang et mit quelques secondes à se remettre debout. Elle regarda en direction des miroirs pour regarder son nouvel ennemi. Celui-ci avait créé un clone qui avait amené le jeune Uchiwa au prêt de Sakura et Tazuna.

\- Bon allez c'était bien marrant de vous voir vous battre mais il est temps de mettre un terme à ta vie totalement inutile, déclara Naruto

\- Qui es-tu? Répondit Haku qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se tenir correctement sur ses jambes

\- Peu importe qui je suis, seul compte ce que je m'apprête à faire, dit Naruto qui ne pouvait plus cacher sa joie pour ce qu'il allait faire

\- Ah, et je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu projettes de faire? Demanda Haku qui s'était enfin rétabli

\- Te tuer, toi, et ton maître

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, hurla Haku avat de s'élancer vers les miroirs restants

*Pas besoin d'utiliser une nouvelle technique je vais seulement reprendre la technique que j'ai utilisée contre Kakashi, cela devrait suffire* pensa Naruto

Haku se mit à courir en direction de Naruto alors que celui-ci se mit à composer ses mudras à une vitesse impressionnante. Il déclara ensuite:

\- Futon : Le souffle destructeur

L'onde de choc engendrée détruisit l'ensemble des miroirs restant et ramena Haku à son point de départ, en percutant violemment la rembarde. Sakura et Tazuna durent se protéger du vent créé tandis que Kakashi et Zabuza interrompirent leur combat. Ils virent Naruto à quelques mètres de Haku qui essayait de se relever une nouvelle fois. Zabuza commença à courir vers son jeune disciple quand Naruto saisissa son sabre.

Cependant,c'était déjà trop tard... Naruto disparut du champ de vision et réapparut juste derrière Haku.

\- Maître, je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Naruto trancha son corps en deux au niveau de l'abdomen. Une énorme quantité de sang gigla dont une partie sur Naruto qui fut touché sur l'ensemble de ses vêtements. Son masque et ses cheveux étaient intégralement rouges.

\- NOOOOONNN, cria Zabuza avant de frapper Naruto avec son énorme sabre de toutes ses forces.

Celui-ci se contenta de sauter et parer son attaque avec son propre sabre ce qui eut pour effet de projetter Naruto à une dizaine de mètres du corps de Haku.

Zabuza s'agenouilla et prit le haut du corps de Haku qui était littéralement entrain d'agoniser.

Ce dernier prit un kunai et l'acheva, tout en lui fermant ses yeux (il ne supportait pas de voir sa jeune protégée souffrir à ce point).

A ce moment là, une importante masse de personnes arriva sur le début du pont. Il s'agissait des personnes ayant engagé le deserteur de l'eau pour cette mission.

Une personne s'avança:

\- Bah alors, Zabuza qu'est-ce que tu attends pour finir le travail? Quoi, me dit-pas que tu vas pleurer le cadavre de ta coéquipière inutile? Déclara-t-il

Zabuza, dont la rage était visible dans ses yeux et qui était entrain de fixer Naruto, détourna son regard vers le leader de cette bande. Il se leva et fonça sur le groupe à une vitesse inouie, passant à côtés de Kakashi et Sakura sans leur faire quoi que ce soit.

Le chef se dépecha de se placer derrière sa bande qui était armée de fourches ou de petites épées. Zabuza se fit transpercer à plusieurs reprises mais décima les trois quarts de la bande et s'éffondra sur le leader en le décapitant avec son énorme sabre.

Le reste des voyous s'enfuirent et il commença à pleuvoir. Zabuza, qui était étendu sur le sol, perdant tout son sang à cause des nombreuses blessures, regarda une ultime fois Haku avant de s'éteindre à son tour.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

La pluie continuait de s'abattre sur le pont. Sasuke était toujours inconscient et Sakura était tétanisée quant à ce qui venait de se passer, que ce soit Naruto ou Zabuza. Kakashi était lui accroupi à côté du corps du ninja déserteur. Enfin, le blond était resté au même endroit, fixant le ciel et les nuages. Malgré la pluie qui effaçait peu à peu les traces du meutre de Naruto, son masque ainsi que ses vétements étaient toujours recouverts de sang.

Kakashi se reléva soudain, prit Sasuke sur ses épaules et déclara qu'ils rentraient au campement.

L'atmosphére était lourde sur le chemin du retour : Kakashi marchait devant avec le jeune Uchiwa, suivis de Naruto, et enfin de Sakura. Cette dernière avançait, repliée sur elle-même, encore choquée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cependant, ce n'était pour l'acte de Zabuza qui l'avait marqué mais surtout ce que son "coéquipier" N venait de faire sous yeux. Il avait littéralement découpé un ninja qui ne devait pas être bien plus âgé qu'eux. Par dessus tout, il avançait avec un calme qui laissait sous entendre que c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Par la suite, la mission se finit paisiblement même si peu de mots furent prononcés. Kakashi ne parla d'ailleurs pas une seule fois à Naruto. Sasuke, lui, récupéra de ses blessures du précédent combat tout en méditant sur Naruto. En effet, s'étant évanoui avant que Zabuza ne fasse un carnage, il avait eu le temps de voir Naruto à l'oeuvre et avait vu la différence de niveau impressionnante qui les séparaient. Il n'arrétait pas de penser à Itachi et ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le tuer si il n'était pas capable de battre un simple ninja de son âge. Pour finir, Sakura ne collait plus Sasuke et restait dans son coin, toujours marquée par la réalité du métier de ninja.

Une fois rentrés au village, Kakashi partit faire son rapport à l'hokage tandis que Naruto rentra chez lui, avant de se préparer pour sa rencontre avec Danzo. Quand il arriva sur place, son maitre était entrain de parler avec un anbu de l'hokage. De suite, il se douta que son action lors de la mission n'avait pas été bien reçue, non-seulement par le ninja copieur, mais aussi par le hokage.

Une fois que le ninja étranger à la racine fut parti, il s'approcha et posa un genou à terre. Danzo se retourna et prit la parole:

\- Bien Naruto, il semblerait que l'équipe 7 et le Hokage, enfin si je peux appeler Sarutobi un hokage, n'aient pas apprecié notre petite mission parallèle. De mon point de vue, celle-ci est une réussite totale. Tu as dû marquer les esprit de notre cher Sasuke. Celui-ci doit avoir compris qu'il y a une grande différence de niveau entre toi et lui. Avec son désir de vengeance, il devrait bientôt te contacter. A ce moment-là, tu l'ameneras ici que je puisse le rencontrer.

En ce qui concerne ton statut au sein de l'équipe 7, le hokage préfererait que tu restes à l'écart de tes camarades quelques temps. Cela ne t'empéchera cependant pas de le surveiller. A partir de maintenant, tu seras dans l'ombre et tu devras trouver le moment opportun pour te montrer face à Sasuke.

L'examen des chunins devrait commencer la semaine prochaine. Tu commenceras donc ta mission à la fin des épreuves écrites. D'autres informations te seront communiquer chez toi dans la semaine. Tu peux disposer

\- Bien maître, dit-il avant de se retirer

Le reste de la semaine se passa normalement pour Naruto (entrainements\rapides observations de Sasuke) ainsi que pour l'équipe 7 qui arriva à passer l'épreuve écrite.

La deuxième épreuve fut beaucoup plus difficile pour Sasuke et Sakura notamment à cause d'un ninja d'Oto, qui surpassait de loin le niveau normal. Celui-ci s'était battu contre Sasuke et l'avait mordu, laissant une marque derrière lui. Un symbole que Naruto n'hésita pas à faire remonter à son supérieur. Cette marque semblait se nourrir de la haine de Sasuke et accentuait sa force. Il avait d'ailleurs vu chez son supérieur une certaine surprise sur son visage, peut-être connaissait-il le créateur de ce sceau...

Malgré ceci, Naruto ne se posa pas plus de questions et continua sa mission. Les combats entre genins durant la troisième partie furent beaucoup plus intéressants.

Sasuke s'améliorait de combat en combat et réussit à atteindre la demi-finale. Quant à Sakura, après un combat contre sa rivale de toujours, elle fut éliminée.

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la demi-finale opposant Sasuke à Gaara de Suna. A cette occasion, Danzo connvoca plus de la moitié de ses effectifs dans le but de sécuriser le village. Il garda cependant quatre anbus dont Naruto pour sa garde personnel car il allait assister en personne à ce combat. Il logera donc au côté du 3ème Hokage dans l'espace reservé aux personnes importantes. Naruto, ainsi que les 3 autres anbus, se situeront derrière lui.

La convocation de Naruto n'était pas dénudée de sens: en effet, la racine avait détecté des mouvements de troupes assez importante de la part du village d'Oto. Ils avaient toutefois perdu leur trace quelques jours auparavant. En tant que jinchurki de Kyubi, Naruto représentait l'arme stratégique par excellence capable de protéger Konoha à l'aide du pouvoir de son démon.

La vieille de la demi-finale se passa donc normalement pour Naruto qui s'entraina toute la matinée tout en gardant le reste de la journée pour se reposer, afin d'être en pleine forme pour sa mission. Fidèle à sa première mission, il ne manqua de prendre des nouvelles du jeune Uchiwa et de son entrainement avec Kakashi. Après avoir préparé tout son équipement, il partit se coucher très tôt tout comme la plupart des anbus de la racine.

Le lendemain, la mission commença aux aurores. Deux des anbus de la garde personnelle de Danzo partirent sécuriser les lieux à l'intérieur de l'arène, tandis que Naruto et un autre ninja d'élite accompagnèrent Danzo jusqu'au tribune. Les autres soldats de la racine se placèrent tout autour de Konoha, parés à contrer une éventuelle attaque.

Plus tard dans la matinée, la délégation du Kazekage et l'Hokage rejoignirent Danzo ainsi que les personnes haut gradées de Konoha. Naruto ne manqua d'observer très attentivement le Kazekage ainsi que les quatres ninjas l'accompagnant. La majorité du visage du Kazekage était caché par un masque et empéchait Naruto de l'étudier précisemment. Cela était également le cas pour sa garde rapprochée composée de quatre ninjas.

Le combat commença très en retard à cause de Sasuke et Kakashi qui revenaient tout juste de l'entrainement de l'Uchiwa. Kakashi ne manqua de remarquer de froncer les sourciles en voyant Naruto aux côtés de Danzo, n'ayant pas oublié leur dernière mission ensemble.

Malgré ce contretemps, le duel débuta bel et bien. Les deux opposants s'affrontèrent tout d'abord au taijustu. Sasuke tenta pendant plusieurs minutes d'asséner un coup de point à Gaara mais celui-ci contra chacun de ses assaults avec son sable. Cela lui laissa assez de temps pour préparer sa technique de défense absolue. Le sable l'enveloppa complétement et forma ainsi une sphère. Une boule de sable, beaucoup plus petite, s'éleva dans les airs et prit l'apparence d'un oeil.

Sasuke tenta de percer cette défense avec ses pieds ou ses points mais hélas sans succès. A chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de la sphère, des pics de sable jaissaient de celle-ci avec pour objectif de transpercer l'Uchiwa. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux noires prit donc conscience qu'il n'arriverait pas à blesser le ninja de Suna de cette façon. Il fit donc un imposant bond en arrière et se retrouva sur le mur de l'arène. Il composa quelques mudras et du chakra commença à se concenter dans ses mains jusqu'à même être visible. Le résultat fut une importante concentration d'électricité capable de transpercer pratiquement n'importe quel matériel.

Naruto fut assez impresionné de cette nouvelle technique et devina aisément que celle-ci était destinée à l'assassinat.

Sasuke fonça alors en ligne droite vers Gaara qui envoya du sable vers Sasuke. Celui-ci esquiva la riposte de Gaara et transperça la défense de son adevrsaire. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'un cris de douleur se fasse entendre dans l'arène. Celui-ci provenait de l'intérieur de la sphère et on pouvait facilement deviner que la technique de Sasuke avait atteint sa cible.

Le jeune Uchiwa, dont le bras s'était enfonçé profondement dans le sable, réussit à se libérer et évita de justesse un imposant bras de sable qui sortit de la boule.

Ce bras était, physiquement, totalement différent des techniques que Gaara utilisait d'habitude. Un autre rugissement raisonna dans l'arène même si celui-ci fut beaucoup plus puissant et plus grave.

Des tribunes, Naruto sentait un chakra assez similaire à celui de Kyubi, bouillonner à l'endroit où se trouver le ninja de Suna.

Il comprit assez vite que l'hôte de Shukaku était entrain de perdre le contrôle sur son démon et prit conscience de l'importance des dégats qui seraient créés par une telle invocation en plein milieu de Konoha. Le jeune blond, qui était assis juste derrière Danzo, se pencha pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes et lui demanda si la racine ne devrait pas intervenir. Le chef des anbus lui répondit de se tenir prêt à son signal.

Naruto sentait que quelque chose d'important allait se produire et cela augmenta la pression mais également l'excitation du jeune anbu.

Soudain, des fumigènes furent envoyés dans les tribunes, des ninjas du pays du sable apparurent sur le terrain ainsi que dans le village et le kazekage se plaça derrière le troisième Hokage, kunai en main, prêt à le décapiter à tout instant.

Gaara sortit de sa défense méconnaissable et s'échappa de l'arène suivi de Sasuke sous l'ordre de Kakashi. Naruto eut également le temps de voir Sakura et Shikamaru s'élançer à la poursuite de Sasuke.

Le jeune anbu de se retourna vers son supérieur qui lui fit signe de les suivre et de neutraliser Shukaku.

 _Hors-histoire : Merci de me dire s'il y a des bugs d'affichage dans le texte (mots qui manquent...)_


End file.
